Little Bunny
by Larania Drake
Summary: xover with Sailor Moon, but not a romance with characters. The past begins to haunt Yukito, in a way he never expected.
1. Default Chapter

Little Bunny

  
  


Disclaimer: Neither Card Captor Sakura nor Sailor Moon belong to me in any way, shape or form and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

  
  


Please! Please- make things better! 

The battle had raged fiercely, between the evil of Metallia and the young Moon Princess. Yet while it seemed to be in the balance, Serenity could feel her strength draining from her like water from a sieve. She couldn't win- not alone.

Her friends... she thought of them, could almost feel them with her... as if ghostly hands were wrapping themselves around her own, bracing the wand, filling her with new determination. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto... all around her... 

He was there too.

Mamoru- Endymion. The one who had saved her then, now, always. Her only love.

At that thought, it felt like a gong had been struck inside her, reverberating from her to the Crystal, shattering the deadlock between her and the witch. Light, strength and love- it flowed from the Crystal to devour the demon, and sucking out the life force of the Moon child-

Crystal, I don't care about myself- MAKE THINGS RIGHT!

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


She didn't want to wake up, but someone was crying.

Usagi Chiba didn't open her eyes, content to listen to the slow beep of the heart monitor as it ticked her life away, knowing there was nothing else she could do to save herself. Not that she really wanted to. Mommy and Daddy were gone... killed in the accident that was draining her short life away.

Still, someone was crying.

Cracking open her lids, the little girl looked around, and wondered who she was looking for. The sound of the crying was coming from a child, that she was certain. It would be nice to talk to another kid.

Nurses bustled about the intensive care ward, people with living family had visitors... and her heart clenched again, before weariness took the too young, too old child. At least it wouldn't be much longer...

Who WAS that crying?

Deep blue eyes lit from person to person, and while some people looked sad, no one was bawling with the intensity of this unseen kid. Finally, sighing with annoyance, she rolled over-

"Angels can cry?" she asked, seeing, what appeared to be a child angel, pale as moonlight with hair like spun silver, fluffy white wings wrapped around him in misery.

The little angel looked up at her, eyes the color of amethyst and slitted like a cats. She blinked at him... and despite herself, felt sorrow for the crying child.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice croaking from disuse. She had not spoken since she had entered the hospital, not since she had been told she would die.

"M-my master is gone and he left me ALONE and I don't want to be and I can't find my brother and he's gone he's gone HE'S GONE!" 

The intense sobbing bubbled back up, leaving Usagi to stare at the little angel. She was kind of confused, because he kept sobbing about his master, but she could guess how he felt about being left alone.

"My mommy and daddy are gone, too... And I'm going to be gone soon, but you can stay with me until I go," she said softly, and the little angel hiccuped. His eyes widened with sudden hope, then narrowed suspiciously.

"I don't need anyone," he tried to cover up his previous crying, and his obvious loneliness. Usagi gave him a fragile smile.

"I do though... could you stay with me?"

He must be younger than me, she thought, from her lofty age of ten. It didn't occur to her to question why no one else had said something to small creature in front of her, or why she didn't find him frightening. 

The angel's face turned hopeful, almost painfully so, and he floated up to her bed.

"You're not alone now," he said cheerfully, and she smiled back at him. "My name is Yue."

Usagi scooted over as best she could so Yue's warm body cuddle up with hers in the bed.

"Thank you, Yue. I'm Usagi." The feeling of not being alone filled her, and helped warm the emptiness left by her parents. It was almost like hope. "I am sorry about having to leave you alone later, if I don't get to tell you now..."

Those blue eyes watered up again, devastated. "You'll leave me too?"

She painfully moved one hand to stroke his white head. "I don't want to, but I don't have much choice... My mommy and daddy and I were in an accident and they died... I'm going to die."

The little angel looked terrified, and wrapped his arms and wings around her waist. "My master didn't want to die but he did. Do you have to die?"

Usagi tried to nod, but for some reason it seemed harder than it should. She could feel her breathing become more and more labored. "Its not so bad... I'll get to see my mommy and daddy again..."

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Yue burst out, burrowing his head further into her tummy and starting to sob. 

"I don't really want to either, but the doctors said they couldn't stop the bleeding and my insides were crushed. They don't know why I lived so long. In fact," she blinked. "They said I was in a coma."

"What's that?" Yue asked, looking up at her, curious. 

"Its when you don't open your eyes for a long time but you are still alive," she tried to explain. "I didn't want to open mine because I was alone but I heard you crying."

His voice was sounding more and more distant, and despite the boy's warmth against her, she was getting colder, and her eyes felt so heavy.

Yue suddenly looked distressed. "You're leaving me Usagi! Don't go! I don't want you to GO!"

There was a ringing in her ears, and everything seemed to be drifting away.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The darkness clung to her like mud, refusing to let her go. In the empty plane of her mind, Usagi looked at Yue, confused.

"What did you do to me?"

This version of the baby angel, instead of crying and innocent, was adult, beautiful, and frigid as deep winter snow.

"I merged out bodies, to keep you alive," he said softly, not meeting her eyes.

She looked at him compassionately. "You were that lonely?"

No answer.

Finally... "I just didn't want someone else to walk out of my life."

This could make things complicated. "You know who I am, or was? And who I will be?"

Yue nodded. "You also tried to arrange things so that history was different, and those directly involved, after what happened, forgot. You will be called to duty," he smiled bitterly. "And so will I. However, once my job is over, you are free to do whatever you want. I'll just... be here."

Serenity smiled faintly. "Not like that..."

She hugged him... and there was light.

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Ten year old Yukito Tsukishiro sat straight up, coming to consciousness with a gasp. 

The noise was incredible- a bus had crashed nearby and people were rushing back and forth, new patients being put into the ICU- there was no way anyone would have the time to notice the waking up of a small boy who had been comatose for months.

He didn't know where he was, he only could guess at his name... He didn't remember his parents... Anything. Anything at all...

Looking around, he saw all the people rushing to and fro... He felt so lost...

Then someone finally noticed him.

"OH my GOD! Doctor! Doctor, look! He's awake!"

  
  


End prologue.

  
  


A/N: It started when I read someone's story "Love on the Moon" or something like that... and I thought it was cool at first. At least, until I found out it was a romance between Yue and Usagi. Granted, I have written stories bastardizing Mamoru, I have coupled Usagi with odd characters (coughsPiccolocoughs) but after a while, you get tired of that plot... 

SO! What am I going to do?

Totally screw with people's heads, that's what!

I read the names, Yukito and Usagi- and they're names are a lot alike. Both have bunny and moon in them. They both like to eat. They both are "of the moon" in a sense...

Sounds like they could be siblings, right?

In fact, it sounded to me like they could be the same person.

Now, the problem with THAT idea, is of course, Yue. He's blank, emotionless (on the outside at least) and why did I start this with him as a kid? A baby angel?

He went through a big hurt when he lost Clow... and what Usagi saw was his true self. The side that was hurting, and needed comfort. People who are of the moon seem to be attracted to one another, and who is going to have more moon power than Usagi?

Now... this story is going somewhere...

  
  
  
  



	2. II

Little Bunny II

  
  


Disclaimer: Neither Card Captor Sakura or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: This takes place after Sakura has converted all the cards to Sakura cards, and for Sailor Moon, its a combination of the manga and second season AU... because its been awhile since I saw the anime. I am also going to totally screw with some powers and abilities here. Warning- sort of character death.

  
  


Yukito had finally learned the truth of his existence: he was not human.

Yet that didn't seem quite right. Yue was part of him, but at the same time, Yue wasn't ALL of him. His memories were fake... he thought. Yet he could remember his parents dying in that car crash. Something told him that was real. Real like his grandparents hadn't been. 

It was like there were two of him... And NOT the two of Yukito and Yue. 

He wondered if he should tell Touya or Sakura about his feelings, but he doubted they would understand. Probably because he didn't understand himself.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


For all, life was going back to normal... 

At least it seemed that way.

Touya and Yukito were out looking for colleges, and while they had pretty much decided on Towa University, Juuban University had recently mailed them both, concerning scholarships. As Touya was NOT rich, as his ever present, ever changing part time jobs could attest to, the bigger scholarship, the better.

Walking to the bus stop in silence, both young men looked up, when Yukito's stomach growled.

"Is it that time again?" Touya asked, drawling, and smiled gently at his boyfriend. Yukito nodded, sheepishly. The horrible hunger that had been symptomatic of his fading had gone away... now he was just back to eating twice as much as a normal person.

Yukito was smiling to himself, heading off in a direction towards something that seemed vaguely familiar... Smelling some wonderful junk food, too... when Touya, who had been walking complacently beside him, stopped, and snorted. The snort turned into a chuckle, and then an loud guffaw.

"What?" the gray haired young man asked, and turned... and saw what To-ya was laughing at.

It was a poster of a girl in a ridiculous costume, with the words "Sailor V IV- Attack of the Alien Zombies from Junior High". 

"Its a costume that Tomoyo hasn't tried to put on my sister!" Touya tried to say, but couldn't, he was laughing so hard. Yuki was so shocked about his stoic boyfriend laughing that he didn't comment about the costumes. What- what the HELL?

If Touya knew the words going through Yuki's head, he'd have been shocked. Well, so was Yuki, but that was beside the point. This... Touya... Something was wrong with his To-ya.

Grabbing hold of his arm, he drug his boyfriend into the nearest establishment... a nearby arcade. He nearly tripped on the cat on the way in.

"Gomen ne, neko-chan!" he told the small black cat with the crescent bald spot, not thinking any more of it, his focus entirely on To-ya. He hadn't stopped laughing yet.

Looking around, he noticed a small group of girls looking at him- no, at both of them... rather like a group of hyenas eyeing fresh meat. His usual smiling mask quickly fixed itself into place, and Yukito turned back to Touya, who looked up in time to see a new batch of posters, this time for a Sailor Moon video game. This new 'sailor' person had the same ridiculous costume... and it set Touya off again.

Getting VERY concerned, the Snow Bunny cast about, trying to find something to distract his boyfriend. 

AH HAH! 

There, at the counter, was the answer to both their troubles... Glorious food!

Almost tripping in his rush to get to the food counter, he ordered a soda and nachos for To-ya, a very large soda and two pizzas for himself, ignoring the stares of shock from the blond young man in the apron.

His order was done remarkably quickly- and Yukito wasn't going to question his good fortune. Juggling his large order, he nearly dropped it, when he bumped into To-

Wait, that wasn't Touya.

"Uh, you need some help with that?" the boy asked, nervously. This was a trait people often had around Yukito- Kero-chan had explained to him about the whole attraction to the moon thing. 

"If you don't mind?" he smiled kindly at this teenager, maybe four, five years younger than himself. The dark haired boy, his looks oddly similar to his To-ya's, nodded and took hold of the nachos and drink, and followed Yukito to his table.

It was with considerable relief that Yuki saw his boyfriend had calmed down. In fact, he looked considerably deflated... in fact, he was giving his patented "You damned gaki" glares to the boy who was helping him. Yukito tittered quietly... Touya was so possessive it wasn't funny. Never mind- it was. Maybe he should amend the 'sister complex' to 'family complex'? Or would he could as family?

Oh well, he'd think on it later. Thinking was never high on his priority list when there was food to be eaten.

Said boy had backed off, wilting under the steady, deadly gaze of To-ya, and Yukito smiled at him reassuringly. His Touya was so cute like this...

"Are you okay now?" he asked, after having eaten about half a pizza. Touya had started looking pensive, then frowned, contrite.

"Gah, Yuki, I worried you? I'm sorry... its just," he ran his hands through his hair. "It all came bubbling out, you know? Like, like... all the crap of the past two years... and seeing a girl in a pathetic costume just seemed to make all of it seem like, I don't know... a bad video game. All I could do was look back on it and laugh- and I couldn't stop. Sorry I scared you." He finished quietly, ignoring the odd looks from the girls around him, and ducked his head.

Yukito tilted his face and smiled understandingly. "I know... after all this, when you look at it in the right light, it IS rather funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah... if it had happened to someone else," Touya muttered and seemed to deflate.

"Saa... it did though, and it wasn't nearly as funny then. It hurt. I was wondering when you would show SOME kind of reaction," he smiled at his Peach Blossom- and about half the girls in the room (his new fan club) fainted out of joy.

To-ya didn't answer, just rolled his eyes. They didn't notice the small black cat staring at Yukito intently, nor the youth sitting beside it.

"There is something very strange going on here," the black kitty murmured, and the boy sitting next to her nodded. Something very strange indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Luna was the Guardian of... someone. 

Who, exactly, she couldn't remember.

It had started several weeks ago, as she had followed her ward, Mamoru Tsukino, as he tried to assemble his warriors, the Sailor Senshi. 

The feeling of something both deja vu and something not being right had been following her for some time, ever since she had been given her memories back by the Earth Prince, Mamoru. She was rather mad- it felt like something deep and important had been locked away from her. Yet this afternoon, she had been watching Mamoru at his part time job, when she had sensed... something... jarring from this pale lad...

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Behind the face of Tsukishiro Yukito, two minds spoke...

Well, not exactly spoke. One had a sudden, shocking flash of recognition and memory, the other, surprise as what had been in the other's mind. One, the mind of Yue, Guardian of the Clow Cards, and Usagi, Princess Serenity of the ancient, dead Moon Kingdom.

Yukito, the overlap between their minds and souls, looked up at the moon and sighed, suddenly overcome with melncholy.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked softly.

"Nothing... just- all of a sudden I felt sad. Like, there was something missing, destroyed, inside me."

"Yue?"

"I don't think so... You know... You've told me about Yue," his expression turned pained. "But- is he all that I am?"

Touya didn't answer- he had heard Yukito wonder aloud about Yue often. How could he give his best friend, his love, the answers he wanted, when he didn't know himself? 

"You are you," was all he could say.

Yukito smiled, face vaguely bitter. 

"I wish I knew that."

//There is something happening duty calls//

The snow bunny suddenly jerked. He looked around, confused, wondering who he had heard. It wasn't a voice, exactly- it was a feeling, a rush. It was not unlike the feeling just before Yue emerged. Only this time-

"I have to go-" he muttered, rubbing his eyebrows.

"Is it Sakura?" said Touya, automatically slipping into Big Brother mode.

Feeling a headache building in his temples, Yukito shook his head no. Instinctively, he knew this had nothing to do with Sakura, the Cards, or anything to do with- 

With what? Us? THEM? 

His feet were carrying him somewhere- and he was helpless to follow. He didn't even noticed he had left until he was running and Touya was following him. 

Two minds, two hearts- and the need act- were tearing at him. Yukito didn't understand it- whenever he had become Yue he had been completely blank. This time, he felt like-

Being pulled apart heart soul mind pieces RIPPPPP-

What was happening to him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Luna, watching as Mamoru tried to fight this newest monster, she felt someone horribly familiar approach her. 

Tuxedo Mask dodged and danced about, blasting the new youma with La Smoking Bomber, barely making headway. Fear made her heart thud, and dread at whatever this new menace could be.

Then an arrow slammed into youma, pinning it to the asphault.

"Now, Tuxedo Mask! Use your sword!"

And the world stood still.

Standing tall atop a fire escape was a slim, small figure, golden hair streaming behind her, wearing Arabian style clothing, a silver crescent on her brow. Her weapon, a bow of silver, was pulling another arrow in the ready.

It couldn't have been her- Luna stared. It was all she could do, as her thoughts tumbled like so many river stones, clicking and clacking against each other.

However, the fight was still going on, and the young Tuxedo Mask wasted no time as he transformed his cane into his Golden Sword. 

"Sunset Flash!"

Brilliant, hot light incinerated the newest of the unknown threats- and Tuxedo mask looked up at the beautiful woman.

"Who- who are you?" he whispered

"I am Serenity," she said, voice and face impassive, without recognition or even interest. Turning, she leapt away- leaving a gaping maw inside the heart of Mamoru, who turned to question his cat, while Luna was left with questions.

Questions without answers...

"Serenity..."

  
  


To be continued.

  
  


A/N: Was this lame? Confusing? I hope not... questions will get answered. However, it won't be another story about Yukito coming to terms with what he is. I have no idea where its going, actually...

  
  
  
  



End file.
